The present invention relates to a bicycle signalling assembly, and more particularly to a bicycle signalling assembly designed with improved structures.
As shown in FIG. 1, a bicycle signalling assembly of the prior art comprises a seat 1 having two cylinders 4 to accommodate a circuit board 2. The circuit board 2 is fastened to cylinders 4 by means of an engagement between a screw 3 and a screw hole 5 of the cylinder 4. The assembly of a bicycle signalling device described above is tedious and requires a tool such as a screw driver. In addition, the production cost of a bicycle signalling assembly of the prior art is unjustifiably expensive.